1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of information gathering, and more particularly to a method of and system for maximizing the return rate of dynamic inquiries into a population comprising members of an organization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large organizations, such as corporations, governmental departments, colleges and universities, and the like, regularly ask their members, such as employees or students, to provide information so that the organization can make decisions. For example, employees are frequently asked to complete surveys with respect to their job skills and their satisfaction with management or their employment in general.
The ability to respond quickly to requests to complete surveys, skills assessments, or other data-gathering requests is often hampered by the large number of choices that must be responded to coupled with the time, or lack thereof, each individual finds available on any given day to respond to the requests. Additionally, members of an organization usually need to halt or put aside more pressing tasks in order to access an entirely different system in order to provide the information.
The foregoing shortcomings associated with current data-gathering techniques usually result in low response levels, untimely responses, and poor overall quality of data obtained. Management may have to get involved in making members of the organization respond to surveys. Management involvement usually leads to a lack of job satisfaction for both the managers and the employees.